Monstruo vestido de seda
by Melodium
Summary: [Drabble para el foro 413 days!] Juvia Loxar le teme a los monstruos, ella al mirarse ve un monstruo en ella pero Gray le hará recordar que ella no es un monstruo y la hará vivir un sueño.
1. Un monstruo entre hadas

Este drabble es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**

1 parte 248 palabras.

* * *

Gajeel es el único que la conoce; constante y silenciosa.

Cuando Redfox mira a la Loxar ya no ve a la mujer de la lluvia, si bien se mantiene diciéndole de aquel modo ella ya no lo es más. En los ojos de Juvia hay vida y amor, en su rostro que antes frío y neutral parecía hoy muestra una sonrisa pero en aquel día en los ojos de Juvia se puede ver miedo, pánico y terror que intenta disfrazar en vano. No solamente él lo ha notado sino también Gray quien a diferencia de él no sabe la razón del temor de la Loxar.

Juvia le dijo que en Fairy Tail hay un monstruo disfrazándose de seda que quiere sentirse amado y que a ella le da miedo aquello porque los monstruos no le gustan pero entre más descripción daba sobre aquella criatura Gajeel más notaba que el supuesto monstruo era _ella._

Redfox sigue observando a la joven maga de agua que está en la barra hablando con Mirajane intentando sonar animada y mientras la observa recuerda que es gracias a ella que él tiene una familia alocada como lo es Fairy Tail porque nadie más que ella se preocupó por el cuándo Phantom Lord se disolvió.

Pese a su orgullo Redfox se acerca a Fullbuster sabiendo que es el único que podrá ayudar a su amiga y antes de marcharse a una misión junto a Lily le susurra que a Juvia _no le gustan los monstruos._

* * *

Ow! nuestra querida Juvia teme ser un monstruo en medio de las hadas de Fairy Tail, la segunda parte la estaría subiendo de inmediato la cual será con el punto de vista de Gray y de Juvia.


	2. Permíteme soñar junto a ti

Este drabble es para el **Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación** del foro **413 days!**

2 parte 403 palabras.

* * *

Juvia se siente ajena a todas las hadas que conforman Fairy Tail, ella es un monstruo disfrazado de seda para que las hadas no noten sus garras y sus alas negras. Es por eso que a Juvia le gusta cuando llega la noche y cae rendida en sus sueños donde ella hada es pero en cuanto el sol hace acto de presencia ella vuelve a la realidad y silenciosa como siempre sufre sin que nadie se percate de ello, al menos eso cree ella.

Pero a lo lejos hay un joven mago de hielo que la observa, nadie lo nota ni tampoco está interesado en que todos sepan que cuando la maga de agua desprevenida esta él como predador la observa manteniéndola vigilada y cerca de él. Sin embargo Gray ya no lo soporta más, Gajeel antes de marcharse le abrió los ojos confesando el temor de Juvia a ser un monstruo y verla ahí sentada fingiendo normalidad solo logra irritarlo más.

Por ello espera, silencioso a que la noche caiga y atraparla.

Cuando la noche cae ella camina a su habitación en Fairi Hills mirando el suelo que pisa, no se percata de la presencia de su adorado _Gray-sama_ quien en la entrada la está esperando, alza su mirada cuando se ve incapacitada para entrar y lo ve parado con la mirada seria de siempre. Intenta hablar pero en vano es, las palabras no salen de sus labios, tan solo tartamudea palabras incoherentes.

Gray tampoco dice nada cuando entre sus manos crea una corona, ella lo mira sorprendida cuando coloca está en su cabello y con su mano acaricia un mechón de su cabello. La abraza del modo en que pocas veces ha hecho y le susurra al oído que le permita soñar junto a ella. No tardan mucho en bajar las lágrimas de los ojos acuosos de Juvia descargando sus penas y Gray la reconforta procurando mantenerse a su lado hasta que nuevamente sonría.

La noche acaba y el día llega, Juvia despierta abrazada al pecho de su amado escuchando el tranquilo latido de su corazón, los brazos de él la mantienen encadenada para que no escape pero ella no lo hará. Se permite cerrar los ojos una vez más mirando la corona de hielo que reposa en la mesa, tal vez no era el romance de sus locas fantasías pero era real y junto a Gray ella se permitirá soñar.

* * *

Que bonito es Gray ¿No? Sin palabras le hizo ver su amor para que ella no creyese que es un monstruo.

Bueno aquí termina el drabble, recuerden que es un drabble dedicado al foro 413 days! de paso invito a todos los que gustan del Gruvia vayan a aquel foro tan hermoso lleno de feels por esta bella pareja.


End file.
